


The Champ and the Gym Leader

by Jay_Hayden



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Deal With It, F/M, I Ship It, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Hayden/pseuds/Jay_Hayden
Summary: The champion who beat the unbeatable champion is back in Spikemuth. But why?
Relationships: Masaru | Victor/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	The Champ and the Gym Leader

The champion who beat the unbeatable champion was in Spikemuth. Victor smiled as he stepped in the back way Marnie had showed him a few years back, when they were both still doing their gym challenge. "I'm back," the young champion yells, beaming. He tosses his Pokeballs in the air, turning his partners loose.

* * *

Piers doesn't smile much at all, and that includes when the newest champion comes to visit. But their talks are friendly. His Rillaboom, Rhythm, often lends his percussion skills to compliment Piers' singing. His Toxtricity, Toxo adds his bass in the background on rarer nights. When Piers goes on tour to other parts of the region, or even out of it recently. There's a rumor about him and a poison type gym leader from Unova hitting it off. Piers denies everything with his typical deadpan and Victor smiles but shakes his head and says something about mutual nondisclosure agreements. On a certain evening every year when Hop's returned from his studies and already battled it out with Victor, they'll both stop by to join Spikemuth's new gym leader and Piers and reminisce fondly about the night that Team Yell helped Hop and the champion-to-be disrupt Chairman Rose's business. But it isn't Piers Victor has come to visit today.

* * *

Despite their former antagonism, or maybe because of it, the gym trainers that had once been Team Yell always seem to be glad to see Victor whenever he visits. It might be because Piers, who they idolized, seemed to like him so much. It might be because they too have fond memories of making a mess of Rose's plans. Or could be they just appreciate the work he put in trying to revitalize Spikemuth. And he has put in work for that. Between having Rhythm, and Toxo perform solo when Piers is away to insisting his exhibition matches be held there, he's done a lot to remove Rose's efforts to leave the town forgotten. So the gym trainers greet him quite warmly now, a far cry from before even if they insist on fighting him at times. However they aren't the one he's come to see.

* * *

Marnie admits she likes having him in Spikemuth. She doesn't smile as much as some people do when she sees him, or as widely. She doesn't yell his name and run up to greet him like Hop does when he visits him at university. She doesn't bear hug him like Milo does when he visits Turffield. She doesn't high five him or shake his hand like most of the other gym leaders do when he stops by to visit. But she smiles her small smile, and unlike her smile for the crowds it's always genuine, Piers and her gym trainers know. Victor beams back. Her Morpeko, the perpetually hungry, vicious, adorable little thing, has been seen offering him a berry. Her Grimmsnarl howls with delight when it gets to fight with his Grimmsnarl, Lucifer who howls his own pleasure at the clash. Indeed after being turned loose in the town Lucifer makes a beeline for his rival. They've fought several times since the young champion took his title and she took her role as gym leader. And it's her he has come to Spikemuth to see today though not for a battle. Her lips twitch slightly as he approaches, waving. "If it isn't the champion," she says, her Morpeko chirping a greeting. "Come to see if you can beat me again?"

"Not today Mar," Victor says. "I… I came today because I was wonderin'… Y'see I…" The champion blushes and stares at the ground and one gym trainer hands over some coins to another, the reasons for his arrival the subject of several bets on the day this would finally happen apparently being resolved. Victor pulls his eyes from the floor and fights the blushing in his cheeks and looks her in the eye. "I wanted to know if you'd go out with me, Marnie."

Marnie is known for being stoic, so it is the surprise of everyone present that her face turns bright pink at his words. She stammers something indistinguishable but grabs his hand in hers and for both the blushing champion and the gym trainers blowing into their horns which makes the two teens blush harder, it is answer enough.


End file.
